Thinking out loud
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: Inspiration hit me when heard the song ' Thinking out loud ' by Ed Sheeran, and for a Valentine's day, this seemed perfect. A little Hotch/JJ fic, about their valentine's day together. Pure Fluff.


**Valentine's day fic. I had to do this. I was planing to do another JJ/Hotch story, and today felt like the best day to pure fluff sweetness. I really love these two together. **

**Go leave me a review, and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much, for giving away a little of your time to read my stories, and maybe a little bit more to type a review. **

**Ps. Have a wonderful Valentines day. **

_**Thinking out loud**_

" Any plans for Valentine's day? SSA David Rossi asked from his best friend on the elevator on their way to work. " Because if you don't , you could be my' wingman' tonight. I mean there is this one Jazz club called ' The Night Owl '. You know the place, don't you? "

The Black haired man with beautiful deep brown eyes and as expensive gray suit, nodded and smile widely.

" Okay, so there is this amazing woman singing tonight, and she has also a friend coming. So, what do you think? Because I'm not letting you to spent this valentine's day alone. "

The elevator came to the sixth floor and they walked to the hall of a Behavioral Analysis Unit a.k.a. the BAU. Hotch stopped to open the glass doors to his friend, and saw others of his team at work already, around Reid's, their young genius' and their newest member's , Kate Callahan's desks. Including SSA Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, better known as JJ and their perky technical analyst Penelope Garcia, today in bright ping and orange clothes.

" Thanks, Dave. That sounds very… tempting." * Not* He thought with smile on his face. Rossi walked through the door first when Hotch held it open. " But, I'm not spending this Valentine's day alone. "

And that brought a smirk on the older agent's face. " Really? Who is she? What is her name? Is she beautiful? What is she like? And most of all, why haven't you told me this earlier? " He asked his eyes practically sparkling. Rossi loved to hear about Hotch's love life, as much as possible. Every little detail he managed to get was success. " I demand to know Aaron. If you don't tell me, I will put Garcia to get that information for me. "

" You wouldn't. "

" Put me do what, sir? " Garcia asked overhearing parts of their conversation.

The man had just walked next to the others, who were now following now their every move and word. Rossi opened his mouth to talk, but Hotch gave him this ' You talk, and I'll kill you'- look. But Rossi's curiosity won. " There is someone on Hotch's life. Someone special he is spending this night with. " Hotch closed his eyes, and put his head down sighing. A little embarrassed. Not because he's ashamed of dating a one amazing woman, but because the way Rossi introduces it all.

" He does? Wow. Who is she? " Morgan smirked at his boss. " Oh c'mon Hotch. "

" Well, tell us something. " JJ teased. She knew well who that ' Special One' was. She was the one Hotch was picking up this night. Taking her somewhere. She had no idea what he had planed for tonight, but she knew for certain that it was something special.

" Yeah. You heard it. Something. Like, what does she look like? Wait, are these your first date? " Garcia sounded so excited.

Hotch gave a quick look at JJ in front of him, then looking at others. " Well… " He tried to find words to describe him, so they would not recognize her. " She is the most beautiful and amazing person I know. And we've known each other for years, but been dating for… 4 month now. "

" And again. Why haven't you told me this earlier. " Rossi elbowed him to his chest.

" Ouch! And I haven't told you about it, and I'm still not going to tell you about it. " He teased and walked to his office, quickly, to avoid other questions.

He sat down to his chair and leaned back for a minute, trying to get his mind off of that ' Special woman', but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

" Well, that was close. " JJ came to his office a moment later.

Hotch smiled at the beautiful blonde in front of him. " Yeah, it was. But, Jeyje, we have to tell them eventually. Just for my life's sake? "

" What do you mean ' for your life's sake'? And I know. Lying to a group of profilers isn't very easy. I can say for an experience. " She laughed. And handed him three files. " A little more paper work for you to do. " She looked at him. He looked so good on his classy gray suit and a little messy black hair.

" Thanks. I really needed that. " He said sarcastically. " And Dave is going to kill me, if I don't tell him about us. "

" Oh, yeah. Right. But, Aaron. Not yet. Please. Promise me. If that means that you will get killed, you'll be killed for love. "

" Ouch. " Hotch said playfully. " Okay, I promise. But seriously. They will find out sooner or later. "

" I know. But hey. What are we doing tonight? " She tried to find out his plan.

" Oh, I could tell you, but I rather not. " He smiled. " You'll see when it on evening. "

She gave him a quick look, nodded with wide smile on her face, and walked out. She was excited and extremely happy. Spending a night together, again, with a man she loves.

Many people would not probably believe when she told them how romantic Hotch can be. She didn't know what he had planned for this night, but she knew for sure that it was something special and romantic.

It was almost eight, and she was finishing her make-up and hair on her bathroom in front of the mirror. She had lightly curled her hair, and put on her black dress which hem reached to her knees. Light make up, and black high heels. She felt a little nervous. She don't know why, but it feels like she's having butterflies in her stomach. Something about him, made her feel like that.

* Knock knock * Hotch knocked on her door a little over eight. A light clicking sound echoed to out side, when she walked towards the door with her high heels.

" Hey. " She said and looked at that incredible handsome guy on her door. White shirt and black pants. Simple and perfect. She smiled, couldn't help it.

" Hey. Ready? " He asked, with a light smile on his face too.

" One thing, and I'm ready. " She leaned closer at him and raised her right hand to his jawline and kissed him. His hands pulled her close from her waist. " Okay, there was two thing. And now one left. " She smiled a little at him.

" I'm glad I could help. "

JJ crapped her purse, and put keys, phone and other stuff and went out. " Okay. I'm ready. " She said closing the door. " So, what's the plan? "

Hotch reached his hand to hers. " Well, I just thought, there is this nice new restaurant near by. Wanna check it out? "

" Isn't that the new 5 star restaurant? " She asked, and looked at him. That little smiled on his face told her that she was right. " Ah. Man full of surprises. " She laughed.

" Well… only best is good enough. " He said, opened the car's door to her, and waited her to get in.

" Such an gentleman. " She said and kissed him quickly to her cheek. Hotch shut the door when she was in and went around to get in too.

" Here we are. " He reached his hand towards her, helping her out of the car. She went beside him, without taking her hand off of his warm hand. They saw a beautiful restaurant with golden lights. " Restaurant lnfinite' des étoiles. In English ,Infinity of the stars. "

" French huh? " She laughed.

" I studied it for awhile, so.. yeah. Impressed? " He teased. But she didn't get to answer when they already walked in.

" Hello. Do you have a table reservation? " A woman with black hair and blue eyes asked from the very politely.

" Yes. Hotchner, for two. " Hotch said, and JJ looked around, still holding his hand. The warmth and the safety was perfect. He was perfect.

" Okay. Follow me. " She said and lead the way to their table. " Enjoy, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. " She said, and walked away. Hotch pulled the chair for her and then went to other side to the table and sat down.

" What? " Hotch asked when he saw how she was trying not to laugh.

" You heard her? Mr. and Mrs Hotchner. " she laughed. " Sorry. It just sounded funny. " He looked at her, also laughing a little.

" You look so beautiful. " He said softly.

" Well, you don't look bad either. " She said, right before the waiter came to their table.

" Good evening. Would you like to have something to drink? And shall I bring Menu's or would you like to take chef's special? " The blonde male waiter asked politely.

" I'd like to take your finest champagne. " Hotch said looking at the waiter, who nodded with a light smile on his face.

" Good choice, sir. "

JJ also turned her face to the waiter. " What is the chef's special today? "

" Today, madam, we have Sea bream, citrus fruit/peppers, caramelized ventrèche. "

" That's sounds amazing. I'd take that. " She said.

" So would I , thank you. "

" Thank you, sir. I will be right back. "

The restaurant looked very beautiful from outside, but from inside it was ten times more beautiful. The roof was decorated with lights and festoons. And there were candles everywhere. There was also this dance parquet with few couple's dancing there already.

The place was beautiful, but not too odd. It was comfy and sophisticated at the same time.

The waiter brought the champagne and poured a little to JJ's glass, and didn't pour more unless she had gave him approval for the taste of it. And it was perfect. She trusted on his taste, and he was right, again. He always was.

The dinner went by fast while talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The evening was one of the best of her life, and she was sure it couldn't get any better. But she was wrong.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Hotch got up, and walked next to her. " May I have a dance? " He reached his hand towards her. She didn't answer. Just smiled and put her hand to his and he led her to the dancefloor.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

He put his hand to her waist and pulled her close. She closed her eyes and pressed it to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His warmth felt so perfect on her body. This night was perfect. He was perfect.

She raised her head to his shoulder and sang quietly to his ear:

_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_


End file.
